GB007: The Great Search! Let's Rescue the Slowpokes!!
is the 7th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Before leaving town, Gold is advised to visit Kurt to make a Poké Ball. On his way, Gold notes the Slowpoke have disappeared. Just then, an old man insults Gold, who promises to show him by finding the Slowpoke. Gold's search leads him to the Slowpoke Well, where he finds the heart of a criminal activity. Chapter Plot Gold bids farewell to Bugsy. Bugsy wishes him the best, but suggests before leaving to visit the Pokémon Meister, Kurt. Gold thinks that's a new Pokémon, but Bugsy corrects him "meister" means master. He explains Kurt crafts makeshift Poké Balls, which can be used to optimize the chances of catching a Pokémon better than the ones found on the market. Gold is amazed, and jokes he hasn't really caught a single Pokémon so far. Bugsy warns him Kurt is stubborn, but thinks he could be persuaded if Gold brings him some food, like dessert. Gold thanks Bugsy and bids him farewell. Gold runs off with his Pokémon, and thinks of visiting some Slowpoke before leaving. Gold shouts out to get Slowpke's attention, but finds it strange there aren't any around. Suddenly, an old man appears in front of him, asking what is he looking for. Gold notes this man does not sound friendly, and asks for his name. The man shouts out what kind of an answer is that, startling Gold. The old man exclaims the Slowpoke have disappeared from the town. He notes Gold is a trainer, and asks does he know what happened to them. Gold replies he has no idea, but the old man explains this is a serious problem, one he'll solve by himself. He leaves, shouting out this is a town he lives in with the Slowpoke, and does not need help from "a little brat". Gold is insulted, and promises to prove this old man wrong by solving the problem. Gold looks around trash cans and under the rocks, but finds nothing, and wishes for a map. Suddenly, he hears someone screaming "Delicious!" Much to his displeasure, Gold finds the old man eating a dessert. Gold points out the old man went to solve the problem on his own, and is now eating. The old man acknowledges Gold, and the trader tells his customer really likes to eat. Gold notes the old man has the map. The old man sees Gold wants to help, but still reminds him he wanted to solve the problem alone. Gold refuses to back down, so the old man has Gold visit an area to split the work. He points at the Slowpoke Well, the home of the Slowpoke, while he'll visit elsewhere. Later, Gold arrives at the well, thinking the old man is just taking an advantage of him, but promises to find the Slowpoke first. He looks down the well, and notes it's quite dark. He tosses a rock, and hears there is actually no water below. Gold descends down, wondering why Slowpoke, who are part Water-type Pokémon, would live in a place without water. Upon coming down, Gold sees it's actually a cave below. He finds someone barricaded the water, while Pikachu points at a source of light. Gold goes behind a rock, seeing there's something wrong here. Much to his terror, he sees a pair of scissors, used to clip some roots. He finds some men in black with and "R" letter on their shirts working, as one of them exclaims they are building an underground base. Gold finds the Slowpoke, and sees as the men pull out a Slowpoke's tail and stack it with the rest of the tails. Many Slowpoke's tail have been severed, as one of the men reminds the Slowpoke's tails will regrow eventually. Gold is disgusted by this cruelty, and has his Pokémon attack everyone. Gold shouts at the men to stop, who surrender, believing the police have found them. However, they see it's only a boy, and ignore him, stating he should just go home and pretend he never saw any of this. Gold notes a lot of people are treating him like a kid lately. Instead, he braces Pikachu and Elekid to attack. However, the men remind him that may also hurt the Slowpoke. Gold is annoyed, seeing how evil that is, and the men confirm they are evil. One of them sends a Murkrow, who ties Gold and his Pokémon up. The man promises to untie Gold once they are finished. Gold questions why are they doing this, and is told there are people that want to eat Slowpoke's tail as a delicacy, and would pay a million dollars for that. Gold is shocked by that amount, and the man promises with that money, they will buy a Pokémon to make their comeback. The man exclaims they are Team Rocket, making Gold ask what is that. The man is displeased they are forgotten, and explains to Gold they are a military organization uses Pokémon for their own goals. Gold accuses the men, who ignore Gold, seeing he cannot do anything. Suddenly, the old man appears, finding who took the Slowpoke away. The old man yells at Gold, since a brat like him cannot find these men alone. Gold is annoyed he is called a brat, and calls the old man greedy. The old man promises to take care of this, as Team Rocket members note that is Kurt, the Poké Ball expert. Gold is surprised that is Kurt, who yells at Gold, claiming the latter is not fit to know his name. Thinking they could use the Poké Balls to conquer the world, the Team Rocket members invite Kurt to join them. Kurt is surprised, being asked to join the criminals. However, he takes the offer in consideration, seeing he could have the delicious Slowpoke Tails. However, Kurt fools the men and blows them away, naming them as fools. Kurt exclaims Pokémon have been his friends and rivals, and would never eat them. Team Rocket members are overwhelmed, and decide to retreat, by triggering an explosion. Kurt notes this entire place will soon be flooded, as the barricade blocking the water has been destroyed. Gold and his Pokémon untie themselves, and note Team Rocket members are fleeing and the flood is coming. Kurt stares at the Slowpoke, noting they can't swim without their tails. He fears the flood will drown them, and orders Gold to reach the exit. He plans on saving the Slowpoke, but Gold points out it is impossible to save all of them. Instead, Gold starts using Poké Balls to catch Slowpoke, making it easier to save them. Kurt takes out his makeshift Poké Balls, and uses the Lure Ball, making it easier to catch Water-type Pokémon. Gold's Pokémon pass the Lure Ball, and Gold catches the Slowpoke. Since the current is growing stronger, Kurt has Gold use Fast Ball to catch Slowpoke. One of the Slowpoke drifts away, so Kurt has Gold use a Heavy Ball to catch it. Outside, Gold and Kurt rest from the ordeal. Kurt admits when he was young, he loved chewing on Slowpoke Tails, and could not help but drool when he saw one. Kurt and Gold admit the other one is quite good in their profession, and aren't half-bad. Meanwhile, Team Rocket members run away, deciding to concentrate their efforts on building up their power. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters